The Lavi Redemption chapter
by KingRabbit
Summary: exactly as the title suggests. 'I aimed my gun; I had a clear line of sight - especially with his back to me only about a foot or so from the barrel. ' laven! M for a reason.


**So, because I was so mean to Lavi (you guys didn't need to tell me that I know better than anyone else… sniffle…) here is chapter all for Lavi, my awesome wingman.**

**Rated: M for smex!**

**Lavi redemption chapter**

I aimed my gun; I had a clear line of sight - especially with his back to me only about a foot or so from the barrel.

"Any last words?" I asked. He shook his head, a smirk playing on his lips. I was just about to pull the trigger.

"Wait!" He yelled.

I paused. "What? Planning to beg for mercy?"

He nodded and I quirked a brow, motioning for him to speak. He turned to me and before I knew it, his lips were sealed to mine in a way that always made me forget the world around me.

When he leaned back, I was nothing more that a puddle of mush, drooling slightly and even more dazed than 'slightly'. His shot rang out and I looked at the TV.

'Game Over - Play Again?'

"Oh that's no fair!" I cried out, jumping up and glaring at him.

Lavi shrugged, that devious grin now in full display. "All's fair in love and war, babe."

I pouted at him with wide, hurt Bambi eyes and alligator tears, sniffling. He froze and I could tell he was trying hard not to give in. I sat next to him, looking into his eyes, then away, then back, then away. I repeated the gesture another five times before he broke.

"Allen I'm sorry!" He wailed, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying himself in my chest.

I grinned and pressed 'A,' turning the game back on and shooting him down the moment I saw him.

"Huh? But-!" Lavi stuttered, staring at the screen.

I shrugged and threw my own grin at him. "All's fair in love and war, babe."

He paused and his smile widened evilly as he turned toward me. I swallowed hard and slowly began sliding backwards along the couch until I hit the armrest, Lavi slowly following.

"Yes, yes it is." Was my only warning. I tried to scramble over the back of the couch but had no luck. Grabbing my pants he pulled, bringing me back to him.

"No!" I cried, clawing at the fabric, trying to get a hold of it so I could pull away. All struggles flew out the window when his hand snaked into my pants. I moaned, spreading my legs wider as he pressed against my back, his other hand making it's way into my shirt as his lips tickled the fine hairs on the nape of my neck.

"Ha-ah! Lavi~!" I whined, squirming as his hand teased. My pants were really beginning to get very uncomfortable. I groaned, arching into his hands. His touch was like electric pleasure, shooting and darting through my body.

"Yes, my love?" He whispered teasingly, licking my ear before biting the lobe.

"St-ah! -op..." I said, throwing my head back when his thumb pressed against the slit of my arousal.

"Don't wanna..." He whined, both hands squeezing. I gave a breathy yell as he undid the button on my pants, slowly dragging the fabric down to my knees, bringing my boxers with them. I gasped at the cool air that caressed my erection.

"L-Lavi..." I moaned as his hand went back to massaging, the one on my nipples having never left it's position. He pushed me forward and I buried my face in the back of the couch, bucking into his hand. I bit into the fabric as I neared my limit, panting as he bit into my neck and began leaving marks.

"...Lavi..." I moaned, releasing onto his hand. Leaning against the armrest, I basked in the wonderful glow of my orgasm.

"Your cruel..." I said, digging my fingers into the fabric once more.

Lavi chuckled. "And my cruelty doesn't end here."

It took a moment for his words to sink in, but by then his finger was already pushing into my ass.

I gasped and arched as his finger immediately set to work loosening the muscle. Pressing against the long digit, I forced it deeper, earning a chuckle. Kisses trailed up and down my neck. Tilting my head, I motioned for him.

I moaned into his mouth as he explored mine. Our tongues danced as another finger was added. Drool slid down my chin, I could feel the quickly cooling liquid as I let him win. I raised one hand and tangled it in his hair, the long strands almost reaching his shoulder. He'd need another haircut soon.

"HAAA!" I yelled, mind going blank as he pressed against that spot. I fell back on the armrest and he laughed as I pressed harder against his fingers, silently demanding he repeat the gesture. I cried into the couch as he did.

There was only a slightly stung as he added a third finger and they all began moving together. I moaned as he pressed my prostate again, panting as the pleasure coursed through my body.

Soon he removed his fingers and I whimpered at the loss before something much larger replaced them. I shivered in anticipation as he pressed against me. He pushed my shirt up and out of the way as he entered. I groaned, caught between the painful sting of the stretching and the complete pleasure of being filled. I could feel him throbbing inside of me as he stilled, waiting for my cue as he marked my back.

After a moment I couldn't stand him not moving and pressed back against him, signaling for him to begin. He didn't need to be told twice as he pulled out and pushed back in, slowly at first but with a quickening pace.

Every bit of strength left me as he hit all the right places again and again, the results being me hanging limply over the couch with my ass sticking in the air as he pounded into me. The room filled with the sound of slapping skin as I weakly moved with him, doing my best to meet his strokes with my own to make him go deeper. I reached over my shoulder and he leaned his face into my hand as I came, him following about five thrusts behind me. I'd lost count the moment my senses were flooded with the euphoria of my orgasm.

I felt him struggling to keep from crushing me but found myself in no position to ease his burden. Served him right though.

Once the afterglow was gone, he pulled out and we adjusted ourselves until we were lying with me cradled against his chest. Together we fell asleep like that.

.

.

.

.

"Oi. Lavi. Lavi~!" I called, poking his shoulder and shaking him awake. He groaned and his eyes slowly fluttered open. He smiled lazily at me and I returned the gesture before holding up a bottle of fabric cleaner and a brush.

"Love you but this mess is you fault."


End file.
